One Stormy Night
by Jackson384
Summary: Sebastian wants Holly but will she ever give in?


Sebastian was all alone in the darkened parking garage. It had been a long time since he'd had a headache but he had one now, just a normal one though , he hoped. He didn't like bring alone but he always had been it seemed. For all the talk, the truth was a ladies man he was not. He tried hard enough, just like he tried to get mysterious Olivia Lewis in his bed but Holly had made sure that didn't happen. Beautiful Holly. He had felt her nearly give in when he had pulled her too him for "one last kiss." Sebastian wished she had. He could almost taste her lips now just thinking about it. Oh he would take Olivia in his bed but nothing or no one compared to the way he wanted Holly.. Sometimes he wondered why she had the hold on him she did. Was he really that much like his father? Everybody thought so, including Holly. That's why she ran from him so hard.

"You can't run forever Holly. Everybody gets tired." Sebastian said out loud as he reached his car. He was tired. It had been a long day at Spaulding and they were soon to get longer as the takeover loomed ever closer. Maybe he would stop at Towers for a drink and who knows, maybe he would run into Chrissie and they could talk takeovers, Thorpe-style. Sebastian chuckled. Maybe I am just like my father he thought as Towers became visible up ahead in the night sky.

"Holly, you look breathtaking." Alan said as he stood and took Holly's hand before giving it a gentle kiss.

Oh, if Roger could see her now thought Holly. He'd be in the parking garage waiting for Alan with a sniper's rifle.

"Thank-you Alan," Holly said as she smiled and sat down. "At least someone still finds me appealing."

"Holly there isn't a man alive who you wouldn't appeal to. Roger and I may have had our differences but on that we agreed."

"Right………well I can't imagine he would be too pleased with me right now." Said Holly as she picked up the menu.

Oh? And why is that Miss Reade?" asked Alan teasingly and he grinned at Holly.

"Well ….you know if Roger were alive and seen me on a date with you he might just kill us both and be done with it."

This thought made Alan laugh as the waiter came to pour their drinks.

Sebastian heard the familiar sound of Alan's booming laughter the second he entered the restaurant. He took a seat at the bar before glancing over his shoulder to see what obviously had Alan feeling so perky. He felt sick the second he saw it. There she was looking so beautiful and smiling for that piece of Spaulding trash! Alan was clearly taken with her but what man wouldn't be. Hell, he sure was but that didn't do him any good. Right now Sebastian had to find some way to get his Holly away from that snake before……………..Sebastian gritted his teeth as the thoughts of Holly in Alan's bed washed over him. That's it! This is ending now. Thought Sebastian as he got up and walked toward their table.

Alan saw him first. Sebastian tried to compose himself as best he could. He definitely didn't want Alan seeing him as a threat, at least not yet.

"Sebastian, I thought you were going to be working late at the office. Said Alan, who acted more than a little annoyed upon seeing the spikey haired blond approaching.

Holly looked up at him and smiled coyly as if she had fully expected him to be here.

"I'm so sorry Alan. I had a change of plans." Sebastian said as he turned his attention to Holly. "I got a phone call from Ross. He had tried to call you first but when he couldn't reach you he………."

"Spit it out Sebastian," said Holly still unconcerned.

"It's Chrissie."

Holly looked at him, fear finally showing in her flashing eyes. "Blake? What about Blake?"

"Calm down Holly. She's ok but I think you should come with me."

"Wait a minute Sebastian, said Alan who was again looking more than a little annoyed. "You just said yourself that Blake was fine so……."

"Well she is………..in a way."

"In a way? Asked Holly while standing to her feet. "Sebastian tell me what's going on, please"

"The look of desperation and fear in her eyes reminded him of how she was on the island. Most of that he wanted to forget but some things from there he would never forget like how soft the skin on the side of her neck was and how it had nearly drove him mad when she had let him kiss her there.

"Holly you need to come with me," said Sebastian. He didn't want to scare her anymore than he had to but he would do whatever he had to do to get her away from Alan.

Sebastian thought Holly saw through his feeble attempts and he expected her to sit back down and refuse to speak to him ever again so he was surprised when she grabbed her purse and shawl.

Turning to Alan she said, "Alan I am so sorry but I have to go see what this is all about."

Alan looked at Holly somewhat disappointed before shooting a quick scowl at me. "It's ok. Daughters come first. We can reschedule."

Like hell you will thought Sebastian as he offered Alan an I'm sorry smile.

"Thank-you Alan," Holly said while walking to hid side to kiss him lightly on his cheek. "We'll do this again, I promise."

That had to have made Sebastian want to pull his hair out thought Holly and as she turned to leave she could see she was right. Sebastian looked like he would explode. Holly decided it probably wasn't such a good idea to make him so angry given the look on his face, so she smiled at him and said let's go. Sebastian never offered her his arm or even looked at her for that matter. Apparently he figured the silent treatment was the way to go. They walked outside into the humid June night. As the valet was bringing Sebastian's car around a lightning bolt lit up the black sky. Normally Holly would have thought it beautiful. She actually liked storms with all the excitement and fear they brought. However tonight she was too annoyed with Sebastian to care about much else.

Once in the car he still hadn't spoken a word to her.

"Sebastian, where are we going?"

Nothing.

"Sebastian! Blake, remember! What's wrong with Blake?" Holly ask angrily as a huge thunderbolt rocked Springfield.

"Nothing Holly. Blake's fine." Replied Sebastian calmly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Then why am I here?" Holly snapped.

Sebastian acted like that was the dumbest question in the world. "You're here because I wanted you here."

What? Holly couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Was he seriously going to kidnap her again? Was he going to force her to love him? Did he have to? Holly shook her head. Where had that thought come from? This man confused her in more ways than she cared to admit, even to herself.

"Stop the car." Holly whispered

Nothing.

"I said stop the car."

Nothing.

"Sebastian!" Holly shouted angrily.

Sebastian must have finally got the message because he pulled the car over into an empty lot near the park. As soon as the car stopped moving Holly was out the door leaving Sebastian calling after her. Holly ignored the flashing lightning and thunder. She would walk all the way back to Towers if she had to.

"So you'd risk life and limb to get away from me Holly?" Sebastian asked as he caught up to her.

"Only when your channeling your father," shouted Holly over the ever closer thunder.

This made an oh so evil grin creep across Sebastian's face as he stepped in front of her and pulled her to him.

"And when I'm not?" he whispered as they caught a second's worth of reprieve from the thunder.

Holly didn't know whether to struggle or give in to the feelings she was having. A second ago she would have said run for your life but now he was so close. She could feel his breath on her lips and his face was so beautiful when the lightening illuminated it. If she could just kiss him this one last time then maybe…………Before she could finish the thought Sebastian brushed her lips so tenderly with his and almost immediately the clouds opened up and the rain came pouring down in bucket fulls. Sebastian pulled away and grabbed her hand as they ran to a nearby shelter in the park. By the time they covered the short distance they were drenched.

Holly looked at Sebastian and started to giggle.

"What?" Sebastian asked as he couldn't help but smile at her obvious amusement. "Holly Reade, what are you laughing at?"

Holly tried to compose herself but it was no use. Once she got started laughing she couldn't stop. " Your hair," she said between giggles, "it's all flat and wet."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm wonder how that happened? Asked Sebastian sarcasticly. "You know you aren't exactly dry either." Sebastian as he actually looked a little hurt by Holly's teasing.

"No I guess not." Holly said quietly, her laughing finally subsiding.

Holly was reminded of how Sebastian was on the island, not mean and controlling but hurt and sad. It seemed since he had come back to Springfield he was the picture of confidence, always knowing exactly what he wanted and how to get it. It was nice to know that that wasn't always the case no matter what he wanted everybody to believe.

Holly shivered in the cool night air. It didn't help that she was soaked to the bone. Sebastian must have noticed because he took off his wet suit jacket and draped it over her bare shoulders. She threaded her long arms through the sleeves and then moved into Sebastian's warm body. She just stayed like that for awhile. Neither of them spoke. He felt so good and so warm that Holly almost fell asleep standing with her head buried in Sebastian's neck as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Finally Sebastian spoke.

"Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you fight this?"

Holly raised her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Because you frighten me."

Sebastian lifted his hand to stroke her damp auburn hair.

"Are you frightened now?" he whispered as his mouth came down on hers.

Holly wasn't frightened. She could stand here forever and kiss him if that could be their reality but she knew that this was far from reality. Still his kiss was electric making her not think of anything outside of him.

Holly pulled back just enough to look in his eyes under the dimly lit shelter.

"Take me home," she said through her labored breathing.

Sebastian moved in again for another quick kiss as if he couldn't bear to let this end.

"So soon?" he whispered after releasing his hold on her lips.

Holly nodded her head while biting her lower lip.

"My home tonight is with you," she said quietly. "I'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

Sebastian gently kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose before kissing her lips one last time.

"Now that's the best thing I've heard all year," he said as he smiled.

Holly couldn't help but smile back at him. He has the most beautiful smile she thought.

"Ready to get wet again?" Sebastian asked teasingly as he grabbed her hand.

The storm had blew itself out but the rain had set in for the night.

"I am," said Holly. "Finally."


End file.
